mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Freya
Freya, Freyja oder auch Freia (Frouwa, anord. "Herrin, Frau") ist in der nordischen Mythologie die Göttin der Liebe und der Ehe. Sie gilt nach Frigg, mit der sie mitunter gleichgesetzt oder verwechselt wird, als die bedeutenste Göttin der germanischen Glaubenswelt. Das Gylfaginning (Kap. 23) der Snorra-Edda nennt sie die "berühmteste von den Göttinnen". Lexikon der germanischen Mythologie. Rudolf Simek. Alfred Kröner Verlag. Stuttgart, 1995, S. 109 Beschreibung Daß in den nordischen Quellen die Frigg relativ wenig hervortritt, ist der Freyja zuzuschreiben, die sie in der Zeit der literarischen Denkmäler vielfach verdrängt hat. Dieser Göttin begegnet man nur in norwegisch-isländischen Quellen, hier aber öfter als jeder anderen Göttin. Sie erscheint als weibliches Prinzip einer Dualität mit ihrem Bruder Frey (aisl. Freyr), daher decken sich ihr Wesen, ihre Attribute, ihre Handlungen vielfach mit denen des Bruders. Wie dieser ist sie aus dem Geschlecht der Wanen und heißt daher vanagoð, vanadis. Beider Vater ist der Meergott Njörd (anord. Njörðr), als Mutter wird Skadi, Tochter des Riesen Thiazi genannt. Ihr Gatte ist in der Edda der Windgott Od (auch Odur, anord. Óðr, ursprünglich identisch mit Odin?). Mit ihm hatte sie zwei Töchter, die reizende Hnoss (auch Nossa, - "Schmuck") und die anmuthige Gersimi ("Kleinod"). Wikipedia: Freya. Version vom 12. Oktober 2013. Einflussbereich Freyja ist das nordische Gegenbild der Göttin Venus aus dem römischen Pantheon und der Aphrodite der griechischen Mythologie. War Freyr der Gott der Fruchtbarkeit zugleich der Gott der sinnlichen Liebe, so galt auch Freyja als Göttin derselben. Deshalb rief man sie als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit, des Frühlings, des Glücks und der Liebe an, wenn ein Mädchen die Liebe des Jünglings gewinnen wollte. So erhielt sich ihr Name in dem deutschen Wort "freien" bei der Brautwerbung. Von ihr kommt auch der Name Frauen her. Freya gilt als die vornehmste der Asinnen, sie war schön und klug, Beschützerin der Blumen und Elfen, der Liebenden und Dichter, an deren Gesängen sie sich besonders ergötzte. Auch weil sie Freude an den sonst verbotenen Liebesliedern fand, warf ihr der schmähsüchtige Loki Männertollheit vor. Als mit der kirchlichen Literatur auch die römischen Götter und Göttinnen nach Nordeuropa kamen, setzten die Überträger die Freyja für die Göttin Venus ein. Wie Venus war auch die Freya bemüht, durch äußeren Schmuck ihren Glanz zu erhöhen. So begegnet sie als Menglöd, als die "mit dem Halsschmuck beladene", oder als Mardoll, die "auf dem Meer glänzende". Als Himmelsgöttin, wie ja auch Freyr ein Himmelsgott ist, verkörpert sie die auf dem Meere ruhende Abendsonne. Als gütigste der Götter war Freya den Frauen und Jungfrauen hold, zugleich war sie Mondgottheit und ebenso Mondsymbol. Ihre Verehrung fand auch bei den alten Sachsen Statt, wo sie mit Bogen und Schwert abgebildet wurde; auch hier war sie Göttin der Liebe, des Friedens und der Freundschaft. Damen Conversations Lexikon, Band 4. 1835, S. 249-250. Freitagsproblematik Laut einiger älterer Quellen soll der "Freitag" als Wochentag auf Freya zurückgehen. Die meisten Forscher sehen heute diesen Tag jedoch eher auf Basis der Frija (nord. Frigg). Wäre der Freitag nach der anord. Freya benannt, ahd. Frouwâ, so müsste er lautgesetzlich nicht ahd. fríatac, sondern ahd. frouwúntac heissen. Götzinger, E.: Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer. Leipzig 1885., S. 1087-1088. Als Erdenmutter thumb|Freya (by C. E. Doepler, 1882) Auf der anderen Seite werden Freyja Züge zugeschrieben, die an das Wesen einer Muttergöttin bzw. Erdenmutter erinnern, so wie Odin der Göttervater ist. Diese Charakterzüge wurden wahrscheinlich von dessen Gattin Frigg auf sie übertragen. Wie Odin nach Baldrs draumar (s. Vegtamskvidha) die Völve weckt, um von ihr die Zukunft zu erfahren, so erweckt Freya die Riesin Hyndla (Hyndluljod). Wie Odin ist auch sie des Zaubers kundig und gilt zudem als Lehrerin des Zaubers (anord. Seiðr). Wie Odin besitzt Freya die Proteusnatur seelischer Wesen und vermag sich wie seine Walküren in Falkengestalt zu verwandeln und in solcher die Lüfte zu durchfliegen. Daher fällt ihr die Hälfte der Toten zu (vorallem die edeln Frauen), die sie nach dem Tode in Folkwang aufnimmt (Grimnismal 14). Als Verkörperin des Prinzips der Erdenmutter galt Freyja ursprünglich auch als Spenderin des befruchtenden Sommerregens, weshalb sie in einem Federgewand (der Wolke) über die Erde schwebt und ebenso die Göttin ist, die durch Tränen verschönt wird. Es heißt, dass sich ihre Tränen in Gold (die goldenen Getreidekörner) verwandeln. Später schrieb man ihr dann die Verleihung jeglicher Fruchtbarkeit zu und machte sie darum auch zur Göttin der Liebe. Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 7. Leipzig 1907, S. 99. Attribute thumb|Freya mit [[Brisingamen (by Johannes Gehrts, 1901)]] Freya und Frey zeichnen sich beide durch ihre Schönheit aus, beide sind Opfergötter bei den Asen. Beide sind im Besitz eines goldenen Ebers (Freya: Hilisvini; Frey: Gullinborsti), der sie durch die Lüfte trägt. Sie wohnt in dem herrlichen Palast Folkwang, 'dem Volksgefilde', ihr Saal heißt Sessrymnir, 'der Sitzereiche'. Ihren Wagen zogen zwei Katzen. Freya besaß ebenso die Gabe der Verwandlung in Vögel; einigen der Asen lieh sie solche Masken. Die Buhlschaft mit den kunstreichen Schmieden, die Saxo Grammaticus der Frigg zuschrieb, mag ursprünglich von Freya erzählt worden sein. Durch eine solche Buhlschaft mit Zwergen soll sie sich laut junger Göttersage ihren berühmten herrlichen Brustschmuck erworben haben: Das Brisingamen (bzw. Brising) - das wie Feuer funkelnde Kleinod, ein von vier Zwergen geschmiedeter goldglänzender Schmuck (Fornaldar sögur. I 391). Allabend hell raubt ihr Loki diesen Schmuck. Aber an felsiger Klippe wird das Brisingamen von Heimdall, der wie sein Gegner in Seehundsgestalt streitet, zurück erobert. Göttersagen thumb|250px|[[Hyndluliodh: Freya erweckt Hyndla.]] Wegen ihrer Schönheit ist Freyja auch das Begehrungsobjekt der Riesen. Eine Erklärung legt diesen Göttersagen den Volksglauben zu Grunde, daß sich die schöne Himmelsherrin zur Winterzeit in der Gewalt der dämonischen Reifriesen befinde. Der Riese Thrymr will nur gegen sie Thors Hammer (Mjölnir) herausgeben. Gegen die Freyja will der Baumeister aus Jötunheim den Göttern Asgard errichten; der trunkene Hrungnir will sie in sein Heim entführen. Auch in die finnische Göttersage ist diese Entführung der nordischen Freya gewandert. Als Eheleute muß sich der Skalde Hjalti Skeggjason Freya und Odin gedacht haben, wenn er in einem Spottvers Odin einen Hund, Freya eine Hündin schilt (Njalssaga. K. 102 § 16). Und die späte Skidarima nennt sie geradezu Fjölnis - 'Odins Weib' (v. 175). Auch im Mythos von Od und Freyja, in der ein weitverbreitetes Märchenmotiv an die Göttin geknüpft ist, liegt dieselbe Verquickung zu Grunde. Danach verließ Od (- d.h. 'Odin') seine Gemahlin, wie Othinus die Frigga bei Saxo Grammaticus (I 43), und zog in fremde Länder. Sie suchte ihn in allen Ländern und weinte vor Traurigkeit um ihn goldene (goldrote) Tränen. Deshalb nennen die Skalden das Gold auch die "Tränen der Freyja". Lange zog sie ihm nach, unter verschiedenen Namen und suchte ihn bei vielen Völkern. Sie nannte sich Mardöll, Horn, Gefion, Vanadis etc. unter den Menschen und erwies ihnen viele Wohltaten, weshalb ihr allenthalben Tempel gebaut wurden. Galerie Freyja statue Museum Gothenburg.JPG|Freyja-Statue (Göteborg, Stadt Museum) Freyja Amulet Hagebyhöga 2010-10-31.jpg|Replik eines Freya-Amulettes aus der Wikingerzeit (Östergötland, Schweden) Fund im Historischen Museum: Ög Hagebyhöga Aska: Föremål 107873. SHM 16429 Quellen * Nordisch-germanische Götter und Helden (Internet Archive). Wilhelm Wägner. Otto Spamer, Leipzig & Berlin, 1882. * A book of myths (Internet Archive). Jeanie Lang, Helen Stratton (ill). New York : G. P. Putnam's sons; London, T. C. & E. C. Jack. (1915). * Walhall: Germanische Götter- und Heldensagen Für Alt und Jung am deutschen Herd erzählt (Internet Archive). Breitkopf und Härtel. Felix Dahn. Kreuznach : R. Voigtländer, 1901. * The Elder or Poetic Edda; commonly known as Saemund's Edda (Internet Archive). Oliver Bray. Edited and translated with introd. and notes by Olve Bray. Illustrated by W.G. Collingwood. London Printed for the Viking Club, 1908. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 90 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Germanische Glaubenswelt Kategorie:Wanen